


Three Little Words

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Your husband has been away a long time, but he’s got an idea how he can make it up to you.~





	Three Little Words

Jared came home and attacked. He barely had time to set his bag down, didn’t bother removing his coat; he needed you right then and there, standing in the front door. The entire plane ride home had been spent in a trance, hazel eyes half lidded and staring off into the clouds, dreaming of all the ways he was going to make you scream. 

Big hands slipped gently around your waist and shoulders until your back was planted against his firm chest. Jared curved his body, molding around you, sinking down until he could reach your neck. Hot fingers brushed the hair back from your shoulders, scooping it into a tight fist and pulling it to the side as his mouth closed around the tender flesh just below your ear. His pink lips were chapped from the Vancouver winter, but you didn’t mind the scratch. They were rough and soft at the same time as he dragged them down across your throat, each press flipping switches in your mind until all you could think of was the wetness his mouth left behind, the gentle swipe of his tongue, the pressure of his hands as they splayed across your stomach. When his teeth grazed your shoulder, you jumped, startled back into yourself by his playful but hungry bite.

“Jare-” Your voice failed; his name twisted into a moan as his warm hand closed around your breast. Your body melted against his, your head falling back onto his shoulder as he sucked a kiss at the base of your neck.

“Miss me?” he whispered. His breath was hot, yet it chilled your skin as it hit the damp patch he’d left behind.

You hummed in affirmation, your mind too busy reeling from the turn of his fingers against your nipple to form words. You pressed your ass back against him, rolling your hips and trying to entice him further, but Jared needed no help. He’d been daydreaming of this moment for weeks, plotting each flick of his wrist, each swirl of his tongue, every huff of breath against your lips. He was prepared.

Jared spun you in his arms, so big and strong that he held you like a doll, gripping you just so to turn you and place you where he wanted you. As you twirled against him, he lifted you up, taking two big steps forward until you landed against the wall. The jolt pushed the air from your lungs, and Jared sucked it down, sealing his lips around yours, and breathing you in. His tongue pressed into you, eagerly searching for its mate, and your eyes rolled as he pressed his full weight against you. Stuck between the wall and his hard body, you let yourself relax, safe in his strong arms.

Your eyes rolled as familiar fingers popped the button on your jeans and snuck between the layers of fabric to tease your aching pussy. Jared ran one long finger up and down across your wet lips before dipping inside. You sucked in a breath and reached for his shoulders, nails digging in, desperate to hold on as he added a second finger. When his thumb grazed your clit, you let out a cry that echoed through the entryway, and Jared smiled against your lips.

“I’ve been waiting weeks to hear that.”

Barely able to think straight, you caught your breath just long enough to look up into his kaleidoscope eyes and tease, “You like that?” Your lips landed against the corner of his, and then moved along, peppering his jaw with tight kisses as your hand closed around the back of his neck, pulling him down to you. Jared growled as your breath tickled his ear. “Take me to bed, Padalecki, and you’ll hear some more.”

The bedroom lay twenty-seven steps to the right of the front door of your apartment, and as you trekked down the hall, you both dropped bits of clothing behind you like naughty breadcrumbs to mark your path.

The room was cold and dark, but Jared was quick to warm you up. He chased you the few final steps inside, fingers biting at your ribs playfully. You collapsed on the bed in a rush of laughter, and Jared pounced, dropping down over you, shaking the bed under his weight. The springs protested, the sheets moved to pool around his massive hands and knees as he set himself up over you. His hair trickled down in chestnut strands to tickle your cheeks as his lips found yours once more.

This kiss was slower, harder, filled with all the ‘I Love You’s from his time away. You grabbed at him, fitting your legs around his waist, your hands around his neck. You pushed your fingers through his hair, remembering every strand as if he hadn’t been gone for months. Jared moaned into your mouth when you tugged at his hair, and this kiss grew stronger. He bit down on your lip and sucked hard, putting his entire being into the kiss; lips, hips, and all.

His cock stiffened against you, pressed up between your bodies. Jared rocked upwards, rubbing slowly against your pussy, and you whimpered into his hot mouth, your body shaking beneath him.

Each pass of his cock over your clit was like the strike of steel against the flint, making you burn for him. When his lips closed around your nipple, you’d had enough, and tugged at his hair to draw his face up to yours.

“You gonna fuck me or tease me all night?” you hissed.

His eyes narrowed, his lips curling upwards, dimples popping. One final push of his hips and then Jared pulled away, leaving you without a word as he set himself up near the headboard, content to watch you flounder in annoyance. You spun around onto your stomach and sneered as Jared laughed at you.

“You’re so mean,” you said with a pout, looking hungrily at his cock as it lay tall against his stomach.

“Awe, Baby,” Jared soothed, and reached out to you. “Come here.”

Into his arms you fell, easily impaling yourself in his lap as your lips met. Guided by his encouraging moans, you rode him hard and steady, matching his cries with your own. The heat between your bodies became a damp sheen on your skin, your thighs began to ache, your breath ragged and forced, but there was no stopping you.

Jared gripped your ass, digging into the plump flesh as you bounced over him. His teeth scraped over each nipple; his breath a hot stream over your tingling skin.

You came like a woman possessed, body shaking and twisting over him as the orgasm crested. Jared clung to you then, laying his big hands on your back, holding you up as he bucked his hips up into you, taking over as you clenched around him. He thrust hard, drawing out your orgasm as he reached his own, cumming inside of you with a howling cry that echoed through the empty apartment.

Jared’s grip on you tightened, and you relaxed in his arms, dropping your head to lay in the crook of his neck. Your hearts were pounding, bodies shaking, exhausted and happy.

You smiled against his sweaty throat and kissed your way slowly up to his lips. “Welcome home, Jared.”

He kissed you back slowly, his hand in your hair, not ready to let you go just yet. “I missed you so much, Y/N/N.” His deep voice was tinged with sadness, and you pulled back to look into his beautiful eyes.

“Stop that,” you said firmly. “You’re home now. There’s nothing to miss.” You smiled and pecked his lips, pulling a gentle nod of agreement from him. “Let’s just enjoy this.”

Jared sighed and hugged you close, his arms threatening to break you, trying to force your being to meld with his. He kissed your neck, whispering the three words you knew by heart, but so loved to hear. Three simple words, so overused by so many, but still full of true meaning when said by him. Just three little words…

“Love you, Baby.”

It didn’t matter how far or long away he was, he always came home, with those three little words, to you.


End file.
